


Kouha's Depression

by XDracoxXxHarryX



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDracoxXxHarryX/pseuds/XDracoxXxHarryX





	Kouha's Depression

Alright this has incest and yaoi don't like then don't read.

I do not own magi although I wish I did nor any of the characters 

 

Kouha lay curled up in Koumei's bed wanting for his brother to come home. Koumei had gone on a trip and was gone for a couple months. Kouen and kougyoku wee becoming worried about him.

"Kouen what we gonna do about him" Kougyoku whispered quietly.Her and Kouen were outside the door.Kouha hasn't eaten much since Koumei left"

Kouen sighed. "I did just get a call from Koumei he said he was coming home tomorrow" he said, showing just the tiniest bit of fear as Kougyoku glared at him.

"What?!! Why didn't you tell me that Kou-" she was cut off when Kouen slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet " he whispered,fiercely. "You're gonna wake Kouha up" Kouen saw Kouha shift in his sleep and groaned.

"Kougyoku slapped Kouen's hand away and went to who knows where.

Some time later

"Then Kouen tells me he got a call from Koumei saying he'll be back tomorrow" Kougyoku complained to Hakuei. " Can you believe the nerve of that man"

Hakuei smiled. "Oh calm down lady at least he didn't not tell you"Kougyoku glared. Hakuei sighed. "I'm sure he was as surprised as you were"

"Oh course you'd defend Kouen" Hakuei gave her a confused look. "It's so obvious that you have feelings for Kouen," Kougyoku said, rolling her eyes.

Hakuei blushed. " Shut up you don't know anything."

The Next Day 

"Kouha it's time for you to wake up" Kougyoku yelled,as busted into the room he was currently staying in.

"Why should I? " Kouha grumbled,pulling the blanket s over his head. " There's no reason for me to leave here."

"But Kouha I have a big surprise for you" Kougyoku said, walking toward the bed.

Kouha gasped softly. "What kind of surprise" 

"Oh you'll like this one" Kougyoku said, giggling as she ripped the blankets off of Kouha and watched him shiver as the cold air hit his body.

"This better be good" he growled. I was having a really good dream about me and Koumei.

"It is trust me " Kougyoku smirked, handing Kouha a blindfold. He eyed it warily." Oh relax. You don't want the surprise to be ruined now do you? "

Kouha sighed and shook his head.

 

" Come on Kouen. You can't be in here when Kouha comes down.He'll get suspicious and you know how he deals that." Hakuei said, pulling on Kouen 's arm.

" Can I at least finish eating?" Hakuei shook her head.

"Take it with you"

 

"Kougyoku are we there yet?" Kouha whined as Kougyoku tugged on his sleeve. He was wearing on of Koumei's robes while Kougyoku was wearing a nightgown. Kougyoku shushed him.

"Stay right here for a second " Kougyoku said, before walking away. Only to come back a couple minutes later. " Alright you can take the blindfold off now."

Kouha took the blindfold off and saw the person he had been waiting on for a long time. " Mei!! He yelled, running and hugging his brother. "You're back. I missed you so much."

Koumei hugged Kouha back. " I missed you too." Kouha pulled back with tears in his eyes and Koumei wiped them away. " Now I've got a question Kouha, why are you wearing my clothes?"

Kouha blushed. W-well Mei I-it's cause I love you." Koumei was going to reply but Kouha cut him off. "I don't mean brotherly love." Kouha blushed even more. " I mean the love where you wanna stay with that person forever."

"I love you that way too." Koumei said, kissing Kouha's forehead.


End file.
